Lament
by JC-zala
Summary: Shun Kurosaki had disciplined himself, conquered all his fears and doubts, and had strengthened his resolve. He had thought he had steeled his heart, so whence he headed into battle, he was ready and fierce. But one look at HER was all it took to make him falter.


**JC: **I remember **kah-hoa-raverkeinst, **a favourite YGO Arc V writer of mine, requesting a ShunxYuzu fic from me. This is also a guilty ship of mine. I love them! Whether Yuzu is Ruri or not, I'll still ship them hard. It took me a while to get this straight in my head, but here goes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC V and its characters. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Lament<strong>

He wasn't supposed to feel this way.

Shun Kurosaki had disciplined himself, conquered all his fears and doubts, and had strengthened his resolve. He had thought he had steeled his heart, so whence he headed into battle, he was ready and fierce. But one look at her was all it took to make him falter.

Such delicate features contradicted his own; where he lacked empathy, she showed compassion. She had displayed strength different than what he possessed. She shone with radiance, with faith in her comrades and in herself. Eyes as blue as the summer sky gleamed as much, dazzling him with their purity.

Yuzu Hiragi had the same face as his sister, who was also beautiful in her own respect. Yet, for some reason, he couldn't quite take his eyes off her. And there had been other attractive females before her, yet none could hold a candle to the pink-haired beauty before him.

He couldn't even explain why she had been able to arouse emotions in him.

Crowning glory was styled in twintails, both held in place by a pair of blue barrettes, and lighter pink highlights framed her small face. Sleeveless light purple and white uniform top hugged the smooth curves of her body. A dark red pleated skirt and thigh-high socks served to only expose a bit of skin of her white legs. She had a strong figure, lean arms and legs perfect for Action Duels.

Small, pink lips were set in a line of fortitude and those round eyes framed with generous lashes watched him the same as he watched her. They were in the middle of a duel, but the battle was no longer dueling for him. He did not need his Raid Raptors to fight off his own demons. She, however, was unfazed by what her presence was doing to him. It was taking up all his will to keep his calm.

He couldn't comprehend any of it and yet here she was, completely unaware by it all.

A sigh escaped her lips. "This isn't right." She put down her free hand, uncurling it back into delicate fingers. She then looked at her opponent in a concerned away. "You're not even serious about dueling me." Her voice, strong yet gentle at the same time, caressed him in a way that left his skin on fire. She spoke so little, yet it was almost enough to send him over the edge.

Was this some kind of torture?

"You're not my enemy," he spoke, inwardly proud of the fact that he managed to talk normally. "I have no reason to fight you."

"This is a Duel," she said resolutely, touching a hand to her heart, "and you have a responsibility as a Duelist to see this through."

He understood what she was conveying, but he couldn't force himself to get into the Duel, knowing fully well of the risks and dangers he could deliver to her. The extent of his abilities was far from those of an ordinary Duelist. If he were to hurt her, he would never forgive himself. Nonetheless, he realized that his lack of motivation in the Duel had offended her. Once again he thought of others before her and thought that none could compare to such a girl. She was strong; both in body and mind, and her skills as a Duelist were not to be underestimated. And yet, here he was, shattering her Duelist pride by conceding before the real battle began. He stared at the ground, deep in thought, analysing his troubled heart.

"Don't run away just because I look like her…"

Then she was suddenly a lot closer. Delicate fingers grasped left arm, forcing him to look in her direction.

"I'm not your sister. I'm not your enemy either."

That simple touch, the feel of her hand, the way she looked up at him with a mix of concern and tenderness were enough to set his heart ablaze. How was it possible for this girl, who wasn't even his sister or his comrade, to make him feel so confused? He looked into her face, searching for an answer. Her hand moved, travelling down to his Duel Disk, her fingers leaving a trail against his gadget.

"Duels are meant to be fun and exciting."

He believed so too until the Fusion Dimension came and took over their world. After that, the Resistance was born, with him carrying the wings of rebellion on his back. It was a heavy burden to bear, but he fought and fought for the sake of his world, for the sake of his comrades, and for the sake of his sister.

"We're all involved in this conflict. We have enemies to fight and we also have comrades to protect."

He found himself breathless the moment she graced him with a kind smile. No one had shown him such a beautiful smile in a long time nor has shown so much understanding.

"But we shouldn't lose sight of who we are as Duelists. You always look like you're in the middle of a storm, always conflicted, but I know there's a part of you that longs to Duel for the fun and thrill of it." She breathed out, and then held his right hand, squeezing it gently, as she closed her eyes. "You don't like fighting, don't you? But you have to remember that not every Duel is a warfare and not every field is a battlefield. You should give yourself a break sometimes. Unload and have a little fun." She was so sincere that he was overcome with powerful emotions.

And she managed to take his breath away once more the moment she smiled up at him. A tinge of pink tainted her porcelain cheeks before she released his hand. Suddenly he found himself reaching for her, pulling her into his arms and pressing her against his chest. She was stunned by such an act, and she uttered no word as his lips touched her crown. He took in her scent and felt her warmth. Holding her like this reminded him of home.

She was right. He had been consumed by the fires of battle for so long that he had forgotten who he was as a Duelist. Deep inside, he wanted to engage in a Duel where he could enjoy, where there wasn't any need to destroy the opponent. He didn't like fighting. He had never dared to admit it to anyone, but she managed to see right through him.

At this point, he has decided exactly what he would do from now on. He would protect her to his last breath. He would fight with her, for her, for as long as he was able to. He would destroy anyone who tried to take her away from him. More importantly, he would Duel her seriously and respectfully as a Duelist.

* * *

><p>He limped, clutching at his side with bloodied hands, trying his best to stop the bleeding. He bit back a scream that longed to escape from his mouth. The pain was becoming more and more unbearable. He dropped down on his knees, breath hitching, vision blurring. He could feel the warm liquid straining the blue fabric of his coat when he drew his hand away. Cursing under his breath, he stared up at the pale moon in the sky. As he felt his life force slipping away, memories of his sister, his comrades, and his city flooded his mind.<p>

He dropped on all fours, breathing coming in deep and shallow. He felt nothing but icy coldness, as he struggled to keep his consciousness. Such a tremendous effort only served to make his whole body tremble in pain. And then he collapsed onto the ground, feeling the pain with every beat of his weakening heart. His eyes fluttered, and then there was darkness.

Was that the end for him?

He could feel his soul drifting towards emptiness.

Was this dying?

The wings on his back had finally been clipped. He no longer had the strength or the will to go on. He was tired, so very tired of all the fighting, the conflict, of all the carnage and destruction. Perhaps dying was the answer for him. Maybe he finally needed to lay rest.

And then he heard _HER_ voice.

"Shun!"

He did not need to open his eyes to know it was her.

"Hang in there!"

He felt the gentleness of her touch, her cool fingers stroking his cheek lovingly.

"Shun, don't die!"

Golden eyes opened to a bright, white light. Everything was white. It took him a while before it registered in his mind. He was propped up in bed with an IV and noticed bandages wrapped around his body.

"You're finally awake." A familiar voice spoke up.

He turned his head slightly, and her blue orbs were clouded with concern. Her lovely face was inches from his, with her chin resting on the edge of his pillow. "How did I get here?" he muttered. He couldn't remember clearly what happened to him before he blacked out, and his head throbbed as he tried to remember.

"I was the one who found you and brought you here." There was a pregnant pause. "You…You almost died…" she said hesitantly.

She must have used her Divas to carry him, Shun thought silently. "How long was I out?"

"Almost a week."

"What?" He briskly sat up and flinched. His abrupt movement made his head pound.

Yuzu sighed and gently pushed him down onto the pillow. "Try not to hurt yourself more."

He sighed, closing his eyes. The thought of him almost dying left a bad taste in his mouth. Furthermore, the thought of her going out of her way to save him made him feel inadequate. But he couldn't have managed without her. All the pain he felt before was gone. He was feeling better physically. Nonetheless, he was ready to give up back then. If she hadn't come, then he would probably be dead by now.

"You shouldn't have gone off on your own," she grumbled, blue eyes twinkling with a fierce blaze.

Shun kept to himself more and disliked to openly rely on others—out of modesty and pride. When numerous of their comrades joined together, he would never be one in the crowd and instead preferred to take his distance. "I didn't need help," he said nonchalantly. He had to be strong, ever vigilant. He was the Resistance's Wings.

It wasn't as if he doubted her skills. In spite of her looks, she had been quick to prove her worth to him and their comrades. Shun had an immense amount of respect for the Melodious-user, and he wasn't an easy one to please either. He just thought he could be her trusted shield. He almost wished he could lock her up in a safe place. But it was not his decision to make; it was hers. He was so incredibly attached to her, it burned him. He was consumed with the feelings she evoked in him.

"Says the guy who almost got killed," she cried, clenching her fists. She was well-aware of how abrasive she could be at times. "I'm one of your comrades. I'm here to help you."

He glared at her, golden eyes narrowing fiercely. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore. Last time you went on a mission with me, you almost had a building collapsed on you!"

She frowned in disappointment. "But I managed to get out of that situation, didn't I?!" She was angry when she spoke. "I can take care of myself!"

"You weren't even supposed to be out there," he argued.

"Because you told me to stay behind?!" She bolted out of her seat. "You can't tell me what to do! I'm not your little sister!"

He felt a sting. Feeling uncomfortable, he looked down and clutched his chest. "Every time I see you get hurt…" he swallowed. It felt as if a sharp slice of glass was lodged in his throat. He couldn't stand the thought of her being hurt. It drove him out of his head. Initially, he assumed he was protective of her because she reminded him so much of his sister. What he didn't realize right away was the fact there were certain feelings involved that fuelled his protective streak. As he found himself conscious of those feelings, he felt more obligated to keep her safe.

"What about me?" She sat back with eyes casted down. "How do you think I feel whenever I see you hurt?"

Silence was the only answer he could give her.

"Your life is just as important," she whispered, brushing away the tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" His voice has grown soft. "I hadn't made it easy for you. I was just afraid, but I never intended of holding you back." And he was speaking earnestly from the heart. "I don't want to lose you. I can't bear the thought of losing you…" He thought he couldn't tell her this when his pride was already badly hurt. He couldn't believe it.

She looked away from his eyes. "I…I don't want to lose you either." She bit the lower part of her lips.

His heart thundered against his chest. This was the first time he heard her say that to him. Whispering her name like a lover's caress, he reached out for her hand, and then he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her petite frame. "Thank you for saving my life… Thank you for being here with me." Her body went limp, softening against him. The feel of her skin, the feel of his body against hers; both gave him overwhelming emotions and cravings.

When he gazed into her eyes, a blush and a shy smile were presented. "I'm just glad you're alive and talking to me right now," she said with genuine emotion.

He made a promise to himself before that he will protect her to his last breath, to keep her safe even if it meant death for him. But now he realized he was wrong. He had a reason to keep living, to keep on fighting, a reason so dear to him. He had to keep on living, not only for his sake, not only for the comrades who trusted him, but for also hers.

"Once you're all better, let's have a duel, okay?"

Her smile was like the sun, radiant and pure, and her eyes simply sparkled like the ocean. Once again he found himself drawn to her. He graced her with a smile in return, nodding his head in response to her challenge.

"Good. Because you'll lose." She grinned teasingly, provocatively.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>JC: <strong>A part of me wants them to be siblings. Then there's a part of me that don't because I want to ship them without any guilt. I'll probably won't hold back once Ruri's finally introduced. I've got another request pending from ANONs, and one of them is actually a crossover fic from the previous series. I'd love to read some reviews and comments. No Flames! Until next time!


End file.
